


rebound

by Anatui, fawnmon (hartbeat)



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: Alignment, Alternate Universe, Coercion, Crest Gems AU, Denial of Feelings, During Canon, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Gay Panic, Heartbeat Kink, Jogress Bonds, Jogress Evolution | DNA Digivolution, M/M, Masturbation, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mutual Pining, Sexuality Crisis, Soul Bond, Soul Sex, Soul Touching, Soulmates, glow kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:48:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29946780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anatui/pseuds/Anatui, https://archiveofourown.org/users/hartbeat/pseuds/fawnmon
Summary: stupidcourage.it's that very courage that drives him to do the dumbest things, to push and push with no worry for the consequences until it's too late and his best friend refuses to answer any of his calls or the 22 unread emails he's sent him since last week.he'd just been playing with yamato, like they always do. just teasing each other, poking and prodding, grinning and laughing. nothing out of the ordinary, until…somethingextraordinaryhappened.ORAfter Taichi accidentally aligns his and Yamato's crests for the first time, Yamato gives him the cold shoulder, leaving them both floundering, desperately trying to replicate the powerful feeling they stumbled upon.
Relationships: Implied/Referenced Ichijouji Ken/Motomiya Daisuke | Davis Motomiya, Ishida Yamato | Matt Ishida/Yagami Taichi | Tai Kamiya, Izumi Koushirou | Izzy Izumi & Yagami Taichi | Tai Kamiya, One-Sided Ishida Yamato | Matt Ishida/Takenouchi Sora, Slight Motomiya Daisuke | Davis Motomiya/Yagami Taichi | Tai Kamiya
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6
Collections: Digimon Crest Gems AU





	rebound

**Author's Note:**

> If you're new to the Crest Gems AU, [you can learn about it here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/CrestGems/profile), but the basics are that the Chosen Children have their Crests as physical gems that house their souls on their bodies, and when they touch, they can feel each other's thoughts and feelings. Jogress partners are soulmates with an enhanced connection, but anyone can touch each other's gems to feel them.
> 
> As for the characters in this:
>
>> Taichi has the Crest of Courage on his stomach.  
> Yamato has the Crest of Friendship on his lower back.  
> Daisuke has the Crest of Miracles on his chest.  
> Sora has the Crest of Love between her collarbones.  
> Koushiro has the Crest of Knowledge on his left temple.
> 
> We've been working on this for literal months, and I'm so excited to finally share this with everyone! -Anatui
> 
> i can't believe we're finally posting this lol, it's been sitting around forever and i kept teasing it but HEY it's finally here!!! more crest gems au, more PORN!! please enjoy our very first collab piece and look forward to the rest of the chapters!! - fawnmon

taichi's stomach is empty.

not because he hasn't eaten—on the contrary, he'd consumed about a dozen octopus sausages he'd pathetically cut himself while moping over the stove before going back to his room to continue moping in his bed all day, but no amount of food could cure the hollow ache in his belly.

no, the problem lies not with the organ inside it but the gem embedded in its surface, which might as well have been plucked right out of him given how utterly _empty_ he feels. usually bright with his fiery soul, the gem is now dull and lifeless, even as his fingers slip up under his shirt to skim the lines of the crest of courage inscribed in it.

he lets out a sigh. stupid _courage_.

it's that very courage that drives him to do the dumbest things, to push and push with no worry for the consequences until it's too late and his best friend refuses to answer any of his calls or the 22 unread emails he's sent him since last week.

he'd just been playing with yamato, like they always do. just teasing each other, poking and prodding, grinning and laughing. nothing out of the ordinary, until…

something _extraordinary_ happened.

taichi's crest finally responds, heating up under his fingertips with a soft glow. biting his lip, he flicks his thumb across it the way yamato always does when they're messing around, touching him just briefly enough to skim off whatever immediate feeling is floating at the surface of his mind and leave him craving more. so _coy_. that's his yamato, always elusive, always restrained, never going too far.

but taichi had gone too far.

as the memory of their encounter floods back, his crest glows brighter, and its heat begins to pool in the empty space in his gut, filling it with warmth and _wanting_.

maybe he has to satisfy a _different_ kind of hunger, he speculates, as his fingers crawl down his belly toward the waistband of his shorts.

a knock at the front door stops them from getting any farther.

daisuke's ridiculous face peers at him through the other side of the peep hole. he can't see anything, but he must've heard the footsteps because he leans back and grins brightly, almost as bright as the glowing crest shining through the jagged hole he cut in his shirt, before taichi even turns the doorknob.

"daisuke?" he leans against the door with an arched brow. "what's going on?"

suddenly, daisuke looks nervous, and his bright smile dwindles. "taichi-senpai…can i talk to you about something?"

it must be important for daisuke not to dive into the matter headfirst, so taichi nods and steps aside, holding the door open for him as he shuffles inside. "you want a drink or something?"

he lets the door slide shut behind them, then leads the way to the kitchen to grab a couple glasses of oolong tea.

daisuke watches him, tapping his fingers atop the counter as his eyes flit around the empty apartment, normally so loud and boisterous. "where's agumon?" he asks, chocolate eyes staring in the direction of the bedroom taichi once shared with his little sister. "i thought he was here for the weekend."

a scowl sweeps across taichi's features before he can train his face. "hikari took him and tailmon out shopping." bitterness seeps into the words, but he takes one look at daisuke's innocently curious reaction and waves the concern away. "the three of them went to the mall or something, i dunno."

apparently, not even his own digimon partner can put up with all his pouting.

quirking a smile, daisuke accepts the tall glass of oolong tea and takes a long, raucous slurp.

"what about v-mon?" taichi asks instead of commenting on daisuke's habits when it comes to consumption. "you never go anywhere without him."

he shrugs, smacking his lips. "didn't want to wake him from his nap. figured it wouldn't be a big deal since i was just walking over here."

taichi nods thoughtfully. "so…? you wanted to talk?" he takes a quiet sip, eyes never leaving daisuke's suddenly fidgeting form. "what's this about, daisuke? something wrong?"

bottom lip caught between his teeth, daisuke holds the half-empty glass close to his crest, always quietly glowing and shimmering, but that glow grows pale. daisuke could never hide his emotions before he received his crest—he certainly can't now. "could we, um, talk about it in your bedroom?"

his eyes widen.

he tries not to think about the last time he was alone with someone in his bedroom, but he can't stop the flashes of yamato's half-exposed shoulder from his stupid wide-neck shirt or his shoulder blades pressing firmly to his chest or…

"yeah." he clears his throat, hoping the powerful heat of want pooling in his stomach doesn't mean his own crest is glowing as brightly as he's worried it is. "sure, come on."

in his bedroom, daisuke sets his drink on the desk by the bed, then throws himself backward onto the mattress, legs bent over the edge. he cards a hand through his cinnamon hair, jostling the goggles taichi once gave him, and his crest glows stronger as he relaxes.

from the doorway, taichi stares.

there's something intoxicating about that glow. it's not the same as the electricity that jolts through his body at the memory of feeling yamato's crest under his touch, but the glow is warm and welcoming and enticing.

he closes the door. almost locks it, but thinks better of it.

on the bed, daisuke sighs, his legs spread wide, shirt loose at the waist and inching up enough to reveal a band of golden skin that looks soft and supple. it's nothing like yamato's ghostly pale skin, but his fingers tap unconsciously against his thigh, itching to pry the shirt entirely out of the way and _touch_.

taichi locks the door.

he takes a long drink, downing a third of the oolong tea, and sits on the bed beside his kohai's stretched-out form. "so. talk to me."

daisuke pushes up on his elbows, twisting toward him, revealing more stomach as his shirt partially covers the anxiously thrumming glow of his crest. "did you talk to koushiro-san?"

taichi cocks his head. "about what?" but his eyes return to that band of skin too quickly, completely against his will.

the last time someone was on his bed, body spread out and on display, taichi immediately started touching him, tickling him, goofing off the way they always did. he wants to throw himself headfirst into that moment, to fling himself at daisuke the way he and yamato goad each other, the way they never hold back.

daisuke tugs at his shirt, shifting it so it no longer covers any of his crest, so the gem is entirely revealed by the ridiculous jagged hole, but it just tugs the bottom hem upward and shows off his belly button.

daisuke is so genuine.

and taichi genuinely wants to lean forward and press his fingers to that hard gem, to feel daisuke's miracles and get lost in them.

his own gem is far too bright through his shirt now. he takes another drink instead of pulling up his shirt and tracing the ridges of his crest, instead of continuing where he stopped when he heard the knock at the door. it's not like daisuke would complain.

but he has to focus.

watching taichi touch himself is hardly the reason daisuke stopped by today.

it takes a moment to realize he's completely missed daisuke's query when he shifts his gaze back to his face, anxiously waiting for a response. "uhh, wait, what was koushiro supposed to tell me again?"

"about what happened with me and ichijouji!"

"oh, yeah, that your digimon combined."

"it was so much more than just _that_ ," daisuke laments, flopping back down on the bed.

"what do you mean?" taichi remembers when his own digimon combined with another—none other than _yamato's_. it was an amazing moment, and they saved the world and everything, but he hadn't thought about it too much since then. and he definitely didn't lie on his bed moping about it like daisuke is now, like _he's_ been doing all week since they…well, since yamato ran off.

"ichijouji and i—" daisuke starts, then twists his lips together in a shy pout, trying to find the words to express his obviously potent feelings. his hand moves to his chest to graze his bare crest, cutting through its pulsing light. "when our digimon combined, it felt like we were combining too. it was like our minds…our _bodies_ …were somehow _aligned_."

well, _that_ sounds familiar. taichi watches daisuke's glowing chest rise and fall with another wistful sigh.

"i felt like i could understand him perfectly. but when it was over, he was so closed off again," daisuke frets, his brow creasing. "i told him that to me it felt like, well, like if we were touching each other's crests at the same time. his feelings flowing into me as mine flowed into him…that's what it was like! i tried to get him to touch mine so he'd understand what i meant, but he just refused and walked away." he shakes his head, frustrated, then blinks imploringly over at taichi, pushing up on his elbows again. "have you ever tried that? touching someone's crest at the same time they touch yours?"

taichi hums thoughtfully. it seems like they might actually be in very similar predicaments, both longing for a connection they're unable to make.

both here, alone, together.

hand unconsciously moving to touch the warm bump of his crest underneath his shirt, taichi murmurs, "yeah, i have, but…actually, there's something even better than that."

maybe they can help each other.

"better?" daisuke repeats, sitting up suddenly. "better than _jogress_?"

"mhm."

scooting closer to him on the bed and leaning in with intrigue, daisuke presses, "what is it?"

rubbing his hand over his own steadily intensifying glow, taichi says slowly, "touching at the same time is great, but…did you know you can touch your crests directly to each other?"

"like…just press them together?" daisuke asks, eyes wide. the gears turn inside his head. his brows knit together as a blush spreads over his cheeks. "ichijouji's is…on the back of his neck. i'd…"

"you'll want to try just touching first," taichi says quickly. "this is way more intense."

daisuke's eyes are wide as saucers. "what's it like?"

taichi looks off nonchalantly, now plucking idly at the fabric of his shirt. "well…i guess i could show you."

"show…" daisuke mumbles, then the realization of what he's offering hits him like a freight train. his blush darkens, but the brightness of his crest lights up his face, evening it out.

"taichi-senpai, you would…with me?" he turns a trembling pointer finger toward himself to emphasize his equally shaky words. "are you sure?"

"it wouldn't be a big deal," taichi adds with a shrug, not caring that the words directly contradict how intense the act truly is. "you trust me, don't you?"

daisuke bolts upright, brow creased with sudden certainty. "of course i do, senpai!"

taichi tries to hold back a laugh, but the chuckle fumbles from his lips anyway. "come here…" he nods him closer, not moving from his reclined position on the mattress.

lip caught between his teeth, daisuke scoots closer, nervously avoiding eye contact, and taichi pushes up onto one elbow once he's close enough to reach. daisuke clenches his eyes shut as the hand stretches out toward him, but taichi only hesitates a moment before letting his fingers trace the exposed ridges of daisuke's golden gem, glowing brighter and brighter in anticipation.

he isn't sure what he expected, but it's not the inviting warmth that washes over him.

yamato was cold and closed off, even during all the times they touched each other's crests. the feel of him is like lightning—electric but intimidating, haunting.

daisuke is the opposite.

really, he shouldn't be surprised. daisuke's an open book. he wears his heart on his sleeves, so it only makes sense that his crest would deliver the same open emotions he displays regularly. perhaps that's part of why he wants his crest on display as well—not just his pride at being part of the team, at being included.

heat pulses under taichi's fingers, and wisps of daisuke's nervous curiosity breeze through him, twisting with his own needling interest.

he wants more.

taichi pulls away enough to tear off his shirt, and only then does he notice daisuke's anxious breathing, louder than normal. something more than curiosity pools in his abdomen, and he takes daisuke's hand in his. "here," he says before pressing his trembling fingers directly to the bright orange glow emanating from his stomach. "feel me too…"

he holds daisuke there, his hand firmly against his crest, and stretches out to touch daisuke's crest of miracles as well and connect them, inviting the golden warmth to run through him as his own fiery heat flows into his kohai.

his eyes fall shut to better enjoy the exchange of feelings, of their curiosity, awe, and pleasure all mixing together through the contact.

but it's not enough.

he needs more contact. direct contact.

"we'll need to…" he releases daisuke's hand, pleased when it stays in place without him keeping it there, and tugs at the hem of daisuke's shirt. "to put them together, you know?"

"hmm?"

fuck, daisuke sounds so out of it. how's he already so affected?

taichi pulls away from daisuke's gem and takes the bottom of his shirt with both hands before eagerly tugging it up and out of the way.

daisuke breaks contact so it can come off all the way, then spends the next moment blinking at him uncertainly, half naked and bathed in the sunset glow of their two bare crests. "senpai?"

"we'll go slow," he says, trying to reassure.

but he doesn't want to go slow.

he wants to grab daisuke by the neck and yank him hard enough their gems collide with a sharp crash, hard enough their crests spark.

"just…" he takes daisuke's hand in his again and draws him close again. "just touch me."

daisuke nods, eyes open this time. he watches, chewing his lip, as his fingers connect, inhaling sharply at the contact, and after a moment, he lets his fingers trace over the lines of the crest of courage, eyes widening as the gem glows brighter at the attention. "this is so cool," he whispers, leaning in to examine it.

breathless laughter falls from taichi's lips, and he lies back against the mattress and lets daisuke lean over his stomach, studying the glow with deeply curious eyes. he tries to give him a moment to catch his breath, to get used to the feeling of his roiling desire burning its way into his fingertips. but underlying that desire is impatience, an itch he can't ignore that all too soon sends him reaching for daisuke's gem again. he holds no hesitation this time. instead, taichi presses his fingers firmly to the crest of miracles over daisuke's heart, desperately trying to reach in deeper, to feel as far inside as he can, longing for the intense contact he's missing.

a soft gasp escapes daisuke's lips. "taichi-senpai," he whispers. his crest speaks a mixture of want and apprehension, curiosity and hesitance. taichi's, however, knows no such conflict.

he needs daisuke's pulsing crest touching his, needs the contact that only connecting crests seems to provide.

he needs.

it doesn't matter if yamato doesn't need him too. there's absolutely nothing wrong if daisuke's willing. even if something about this needles at the edge of his crest.

that's just his imagination.

"closer," taichi whines, gripping the edges of daisuke's crest like he can draw him forward with just his fingers hooked into his soul. gasping sharply, daisuke follows the pull, letting go of taichi's crest and slumping forward with his hands braced on either side of taichi's hips. his breathing underneath the hand on his chest is erratic, his heart hammering against taichi's palm. his wide eyes stare directly into taichi's crest, reflecting its flickering firelight.

taichi can hardly take it any longer. he drops his hand to the mattress and as soon as the golden crest is uncovered, his hips jerk upward of their own volition, instinctively trying to bring his own crest closer to it, to merge their bodies so their souls can merge too. but the sudden movement startles daisuke and his elbows buckle, sending him toppling down on top of taichi, chest colliding with his stomach.

the instant their souls clash he can't stop the memories from bursting to the surface of his mind.

he's catapulted a week into the past to his last meeting with yamato, when he tugged up that loose-collared shirt so he could skim his fingers over the crest of friendship at the base of his spine, each brief brush of icy blue giving him a deeper insight into yamato's being than daisuke's golden glow could ever offer.

he remembers it all. the flash of yamato's canines as he pulled away. the grooves of his knuckles under taichi's thumb as he yanked him back by the hand. the cry of alarm as he, just like daisuke, was thrown off balance by taichi's reckless actions and fell backward onto his lap, aligning their souls for the very first time.

that was when everything changed. it was as if they themselves had become omegamon, merged, physically and mentally, into one. no longer was there any distinction between their desires or fears or the aching pleasure exploding in their combined core.

now, in the fusion of courage and miracles, he can feel daisuke's profound desire to be touched, understood, wanted. he can feel his fear too, the naïve curiosity and blind trust that led him to this point. and he can feel his pleasure, shuddering through him inside and out, at his first glimpse of this new form of connection.

but it's still not the same. they're still separate.

then daisuke actually separates them, tearing their crests apart with a ragged gasp. holding himself up on shaking arms, he struggles to catch his breath and piece together his thoughts. taichi slumps underneath him, stomach rising and falling wildly, still feeling phantom sparks pass between their two crests in the wake of their connection.

"you and yamato-senpai…" daisuke finally murmurs, eyes shocked wide, and the heat in taichi's belly turns to ice. "is that why you wanted to…?"

taichi looks away guiltily. daisuke's right. he's using him to feel something, anything, in yamato's absence. but isn't that what daisuke's doing too? didn't he come to him for the exact same reason? he chews his lip, then replies:

"…you can think about ichijouji." 

daisuke stares at him, mouth agape, then slowly moves his gaze down to his crest, his flushed face ruby red in its orange glow. his own crest throbs on his chest, just as desperate as taichi's for connection, just as eager to fuse, until the urge is too powerful to resist. he dives back down into taichi with a needy whimper, eyes screwed shut and hands gripping at the bedsheets as he slots their souls together again.

taichi arches up into him, trying to get closer, get inside him the way daisuke's golden light has invaded his brain.

but even for daisuke, this isn't enough. there's something missing. he can tell that even as he buries his face in taichi's chest he's listening for someone else's heartbeat, one that throbs in both their ears but belongs to neither of them. he presses down into him as hard as he can, knees digging into the mattress beneath him, but no matter how deep he delves into taichi mentally or physically, it can't live up to the experience of his jogress with ken. it can't live up to the memory of yamato either, but that doesn't stop taichi from trying.

their hips don't align with daisuke's chest placed so low, but taichi can't resist the warm body pressed between his thighs. he starts to rut against the younger boy's stomach, the memory of yamato's weight on his lap making him desperate for more contact, more friction. he bucks up into him again and again, grinding their crests harder together with each thrust, until daisuke gasps and peels himself away from him, pushing up on his hands and severing the contact.

"it really was so much better with him, wasn't it?" daisuke asks between heavy pants. he sits back, still between taichi's legs but no longer touching him. his hand moves to clutch at his crest, his heart. "i wish ichijouji…"

taichi swallows thickly, nodding. aligning with daisuke may not have felt the same as with yamato, but he was a good distraction from the emptiness, which starts to settle in again without daisuke's body pressing up against his anymore. he'd like to have it back, but daisuke looks lost in thought, in melancholy longing for his true partner.

taichi sinks back onto his elbows with a sigh. he feels disappointed, like maybe if he had pushed himself harder into daisuke, buried himself deep within him, he could recapture the feeling of merging with yamato. instead he's left wanting, throbbing below the belt and also deeper inside, where his pulse thumps against his crest from behind.


End file.
